


Ssssssspider Wedding

by deep_dark_dangerous



Series: Venomous Love [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tit Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: What Venom and Eddie have managed to do to Peter in the three years he's been their hostage.





	Ssssssspider Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JedaKnight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts).



“Wake up Penny, it’s time to check the fit of your wedding dress honey. We have to make sure that your tits will fill it out nicely,” Eddie coos in his ear as he manhandles Peter up into his arms and Peter is torn between pulling away and burrowing into the warmth of Eddie’s chest and settles for just staying still. 

The wedding dress is pure white with lace crawling up the front and a collar of lace that is designed to be tight against his throat to remind him that he belongs to Venom. As always. 

“Sssssso pretty Penny,” Venom says nuzzling his half formed face against Peter’s stomach and tentacles rub along his hips. Which when he had first been taker were sharp and thin, are now soft and curved and the flesh there is smooth and supple, so soft that Venom and Eddie are obsessed with leaving little hickeys and bruises on the flesh there.

“Your hair is perfect,” Venom says as Eddie sinks a hand into the soft feminine curls that they had made him grow out. Eddie likes to use them as a hand hold when he or Venom are fucking Peter’s throat or when he’s been bad that use them to drag him around the room. 

They set him down next to the dress and Venom manifests his tentacles and they hold him immobile while the dress is slipped on over his head and Venom hisses unhappily when the lace material over his chest bunches up and sinks in a little.

“Aww Penny. Your chest is still too small. It can’t fit into the dress. I guess Venom needs to work your tits a little more. Right V?” Eddie says carefully putting the dress way as Venom circles Peter’s body and covers his cock and pushes it down so his cock is hidden away and he looks smooth between his legs. Peter tries not to look, not wanting a reminder of his new body and the changes that were made.

“God Penny, look at these tits so soft and cute,” Eddie says and he takes each soft mound into his hand and gives them a soft squeeze and his fingers catch on the rings that had been pierced through his nipples and then it’s Venom’s turn.

“Assssssk niccccccely Penny,” Venom hisses and Peter bites his lip with a shudder.

“Please Venom, can you make my tits bigger? I want to fill my dress up, fit the pretty lace properly so I can be your pretty girl on our wedding day,” Peter says and the tentacles wraps around the meat of his breasts and begins squeezing and pulling. Needle-like tentacles push into the base of his breasts and Peter watches as the flesh begins to balloon and his breasts take on a soft pink flesh color and Venom moans and pulls the needles out and Eddie gives the breasts a quick squeeze and Peter feels his cock leak into Venom’s hold.

“Is your clitty leaking Penny?” Venom asks and Peter feels Venom cup him tighter and then pull away leaving the piece there to keep him tucked away.

“She’s ready Eddie. I’ll go get everything ready,” Venom says and Peter watches his tentacles shoot out of Eddie and into the other room.

“Let’s get you dressed,” Eddie says settling Peter into his dress and the lace fits perfectly over his chest and it brushes up and over and around Peter’s swollen nipples. Making Peter keen and he catches sight of the bra Eddie has been trying to get him to wear for months. He doesn’t want to wear it but the cup will protect his sensitive nipples.

“Eddie?” 

“Yes sweetheart?” Eddie asks pushing his tits...pecs Peter, boys have pecs…in and watching them flop back out and he rolls them in his hands and ruts against where Venom is trapping Peter’s cock.

“Can I wear a bra?” Peter asks and groans as Venom gives his cock a squeeze and wiggles a sound into his cock to keep him soft.

“A bra for what?”

“For...for my tits,” Peter says and keens as Eddie slips his fingers into the piercings and yanks on them until Peter is bent over and Peter sobs out as a cock is slid into his hole and his body clenches around the intrusion and Peter lays there limp, not wanting to waste the energy fighting back when he’ll need it to resist whatever Venom and Eddie have planned for tonight. 

“That’s it baby doll. You always feel calmer when there is a warm cock in your pussy. Girls like you always calm down when you are nice and filled. Whether it’s a nice big juicy cock or with a nice gooey load or with Venom’s eggs and I can’t wait to watch the egg to be hatched. Your tits will look so good nursing a baby for Venom while filled with another,” Eddie says and rubs a hand down from Peter’s tits…pecs dammit...to caress his stomach that gets bigger and bigger everyday as Peter gets closer and closer to giving Venom a baby. 

“Eddie! Everything is ready!” Venom says and Eddie pulls Peter into the room with a hand on his piercings and the first think Peter notices is that there is a large metal contraption up by Venom. Peter whimpers and tries to stop Eddie as the man pushes and pulls him into place and it keeps his arms stretched out and his hands kept open and his legs are spread wide open with metal piping around his thighs pressed against where his cock is trapped and there must be some kind of vibrator in them because Peter can feel the vibrations against his trapped cock.

“Now for the fun part,” Eddie says and he stands in front of Peter.

“Do you Eddie Brock take Penny Parkley as your wife. In orgasms and denials, in moans and whimpers, and in her slutty little cunt, as long as you both sssssshall live?” Venom asks and Eddie smiles and steps behind Peter to slide his cock into Peter’s clenching hole.

“I do,” Eddie says and wraps a pipe around Peter’s throat to keep his head forward so he can see Venom’s tentacle hold the remote to the vibrators an inch from his face and another tentacle pulls his tongue out of his mouth and and uses it to press the button to turn the vibrators up higher and Peter cries out and arches under the ministrations.

“And do you Penny Parkley take Eddie Brock as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to take the cocks he allows into your pussy? Will you let him and I stretch your tits to better feed our babies?” Venom asks.

“No,” Peter says and Venom turns the vibrations up a little more and Peter feels like his cock is being punched.

“You like how that feels on your clit honey? Like feeling the buzz on your helpless clitty?” Eddie says and Peter whines and he can feel the Venom cup on him filling up and he sobs and can feel Venom pushing the liquid back into him.

“Come on honey,” Eddie says reaching around and pushes Peter’s head forward to turn the vibrators up and Peter starts choking as the pipe pushes against his throat and Peter’s thighs being to shake and Eddie rubs them soothingly. 

“I do!” Peter says the movement of his mouth turning the vibrators up to the highest setting.

“You do what? I need to know honey,” Eddie coos and Peter exposes his neck to Eddie’s searching mouth.

“I promise to take you as my husband and take the cocks you allow into my pussy. I will let him and Venom stretch my tits to better feed our babies,” Peter gasps out and Eddie fills his insides with cum and Peter watches as Venom rips the cup away and Peter watches as his cock dribbles a little bit of cum while staying soft. 

“Look at your little clitty leak baby. To think you once thought that was a cock,” Eddie says taking the tiny, soft, pink organ into his hand and strokes Peter slowly and he watches as his cock remains flaccid as it squirts more cum out and Peter shudders.

“What is this Peter?” Eddie asks .

“My cute clit,”\Peter says.

“I now pronounce you man and wife you may now cum in the bride,” Venom says and Peter gasps and Eddie somehow manages to cum once again and Peter can feel it dripping down his crack and onto the floor.

“My turn?” Venom asks and starts forming over Eddie’s body.

“No V. Gotta wait for the honeymoon,” Eddie says and they quickly make short work of changing Peter into a tight mini skirt and a white button up that is missing the top five buttons allowing his tits...pecs...to hang out and Eddie settles Peter in front of him on the motorbike and Venom slithers inside the skirt and up into Peter’s ass and cock and Peter sobs out as Eddie smirks and brings the bike to life and begins driving to their cabin for the honeymoon.

Peter tries his best not to squirm and throw the bike off balance as Venom pumps in and out of him and Peter gasps and grips the handlebars and Eddie watches as Peter’s breasts bounce in the open air and Eddie is so turned on that at the next red light be grips the two bits of flesh and yanks them so hard that Peter cries out drawing attention to them and Eddie smirks as he sees men adjusting themselves and then takes off when the light turns green and they get to the cabin in record time. Eddie is hardly off the bike when he’s being covered by Venom and his tongue is shoved down Peter’s throat making the boy gag and his breasts heave as he struggles for breath.

They don’t even make in inside. Venom holds Peter up against the nearest tree and his cock is in Peter’s ass before Peter even registers what is happening and Peter swallows around the tongue and Peter chokes and convulses and Venom cums hard and Peter feels another egg coming towards his ass and he whimpers and thrashes and cries out as the second egg is forced into Peter and Peter’s soft cock leaks cum down his inner thigh.

A week later Peter stands in front of the mirror and stares at himself. Or what used to be himself. His muscles are nearly all gone and his skin is soft and warm to the touch. The corset Eddie had made him wear had trimmed his waist in and given him an hourglass figure and Venom’s injections had filled his chest in. His hair hangs loosely down his back and he rarely wears anything more than a thin bra that rubs his nipples in all the right ways and panties that allow the bulge of his belly over them trapping his cock inside, not that it matters, his cock hasn’t gotten hard since Venom took him.

Slowly his pussy had begun to feel funny when empty and really good when something is in it. His nipples would ache until he would rub and tease them. His mouth would crave something in it and he would settle for sucking and licking anything in reach usually a cock or one of Venom’s tentacles. 

Eddie comes over to him and pulls the front of the panties aside and cradles Peter’s cock and balls, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and Peter feels Venom press deep into him and he watches a small load of cum get pushed out of his clit, pooling in Eddie’s hand. Eddie drops Peter’s clit back into his panties and tilts Peter’s head back to dribble the cum into his mouth and Peter swallows it gratefully.

“What are these?” Venom asks nuzzling Peter’s cock and balls.

“My clit,” Peter says.

“Why?” Eddie demands.

“Because it is too small to be a cock and too pink to be a cocklet. I’m not a man so this must be my clit,” Peter says.

“What do you want to do baby?”

“I want to be your perfect girl. I want to give you your babies,” Peter breathes out and that’s the last thing he says because he has a tentacle down his throat and up his ass as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Three years and no one has found him. Maybe this is where he belongs, as Penny, in Venom and Eddie’s arms and their cocks and tentacles buried inside him and their eggs laying inside of him. 

It’s where she belongs.


End file.
